


Use Me

by Jappa13



Series: Practice Makes Perfect [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Grinding, I'm Going to Hell, Inspired by Music, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Songfic, Top Armitage Hux, pure filth, un beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God did he look like a mess.<br/>A beautiful mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song User Friendly by Marilyn Manson. The lyrics of this song SCREAMS Kylux. 
> 
> This is probably one of the filthiest stories I've written so far… this fandom has corrupted me.  
> Un beta'd so any mistakes are my own. If you find any, please let me know! 
> 
> “Use me when you want to come  
> I bled just to have it touched  
> When I'm in you I want to die.” -MM

Long pale legs spread out over dark sheets were the first thing Hux saw when he entered his room. A smirk stretched across his lips as blue eyes roamed along the naked flesh until they reached a flushed face. Kylo's brown eyes met with Hux's, desperation bright. His cock was standing proud and leaking profusely.

Good. Kylo had done what he was told.

Brown eyes followed him as he stalked forwards.

“Good boy,” Hux praised, stroking a leather covered hand up his leg from ankle to thigh stopping millimetres away from Kylo's throbbing cock.

“Please,” Kylo whispered. He's been waiting for _hours_. Stroking himself  close to climax then stopping – doing it over and over again until he's desperate. “I need to-” he voice cracked with need.

Hux clicked his tongue. “No.” He said firmly. His fingers wrapped tightly around the base of Kylo's dick, bringing him further away from the edge. Or possibly even closer if Kylo's whimper was anything to go by.

He suddenly pulled away, stripping himself of his coat, hat and shoes. They were neatly put away in his dresser. Opening the top left draw, Hux pulled out a simple metal box with a number lock. He spun the numbers into place and deftly flicked open the lid. Blue eyes gazed over the toys inside until he found the y fell on a glinting ring of metal.

H ux climbed back onto the bed, straddling Kylo's hips and grinding down harshly. Moans spilled out of Kylo's pink lips, his long fingers grasping at the dark bedsheets. Hux continued to roll his hips until Kylo was close, his stomach muscle quivering as he got closer and closer until-

_Snap._

The cock ring locked into place, cutting his climax off yet again.

Kylo let out a high-pitched whimper. “Hux!”

“You do not come until I let you.” Hux ordered, voice harsh.

Kylo nodded his head but that wasn't good enough.

“What do you say?” he snapped.

“Yes-s.”

A hand shot out and gripped tightly at a chunk of Kylo's messy dark hair. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, _sir.”_ Kylo groaned out.

The grip loosened and Hux dragged his thumb down Kylo's face and across his bottom lip. Hux quickly pulled of his glove before thrusting two fingers inside, humming softly when Kylo's started sucking on them, tongue gliding up and down the digits.

Hux's other hand reached down and unzipped his pants, pulling out his hard cock. “I think it's time we put this pretty mouth of yours to good use.”

H e crawled up Kylo's body and kneeled with his knees on either side of Kylo's head. He dragged the head of his dick along Kylo's lips, smirking when a pink tongue darted out to taste. Pink lips opened wide and Hux thrust in harshly, pulling back and thrusting back in quickly, not giving Kylo enough time to breath. A hand gripped the back of Kylo's head, helping with the momentum of his thrusts. Hux could feel Ren's throat convulsing around his dick, hear the grunting and gasping as he tried to take in air with each pull out. 

When Kylo started shaking Hux finally pulled out completely. He watched, amused, as Kylo drew in big deep breaths. This time when pink lips opened Hux only slid in the head, grunting softly when Kylo tongued at the slit and sucked in his cheeks. 

Hux pulled out again and climbed off Kylo. 

“Turn around, ass up.” 

Kylo did as commanded, turning around onto his hands and knees, ass in the air on display.

Hux dragged a finger down the crack, pressing lightly as Kylo's rim. Darting forwards, he bit sharply at one round cheek, taking in the loud groan that echoed through the room. Then he dragged his tongue across, pressing lightly against Kylo's hole and quickly darting back.

“Have you been a good boy?” he asked, fingers pattering down a pale thigh.

Kylo nodded his head. “Yes, sir.”

“How good have you been?”

“Very good, sir. I've done everything you asked me to.” Kylo quickly replied.

Hux hummed. Fingers gripped at Kylo's cheeks and pulled them apart.

“Everything?” Hux asked, breath brushing over the exposed hole. Kylo wriggled back.

“ _Sir-”_

Hus dove down, pressing the flat of his tongue against the hole.  He licked and sucked at the rim, tongue pushing persistently. Kylo's moans echoed through the room, broken by the occasional  _sirs_ and  _y-yes!_ Pointing his tongue, Hux pushed his tongue through the tight rim and starting fucking Kylo's hole with it. Hands gripped at Kylo's hips tight enough the bruise, keeping the man still as he tried to ride Hux's face.

“More, Sir- please!” Kylo cried out, his hand clawing at the bed.

Fuck, Hux had forgotten how much he loved doing this and how much Kylo loved this being done to him. He rimmed him vigorously, pulling his tongue out to nip at the rim. His tongue slithered in and out a couple more times before pulling away, licking one last time at the hole. Once he tongue left two fingers took it's place. They stretch and stroked inside, searching out for the bundle Hux knew would made Kylo sob with pleasure.

Kylo shouted out suddenly and Hux started rubbing relentlessly at the spot.  Kylo's breath came out in rugged pants, eyes hazy with pleasure. Hux let up the stroking and pulled a tube of lube from his bedside table. He poured some lube on his fingers and starting stretching Ren, adding a third finger. Kylo thrust back onto the fingers, hips moving frantically until Hux couldn't take it any more. He coated his erection with lube and slowly slid into Ren.  Slowly he started moving, hips thrusting softly back and forth. Soon the pace picked up and Hux was fucking Kylo  _hard_ . Fingers dug in hard enough to bruise, pulling Ren's hips back to meet with Hux's deep thrust.

One particularly harsh thrust and Kylo collapsed into the pillows, arms no longer able to hold him up. Pulling out, Hux turned Kylo around onto his back and lifted one long leg up onto his shoulder, thrusting back in sharply. Kylo's pale skin was now flushed, the red spreading up from his chest to his neck and face. Brown eyes fluttered desperately, tears sitting on the brink, ready to fall.

Kylo was  _so close_ yet so far away. His cock throbbed and ached, the silver of the ring standing out against the dark purple-red of his erection.

Hux hit his prostate with each thrust, sending lightening through his body. It was getting to much. Kylo didn't know how much more he could take of this.

“ _D-daddy, please!”_

Hux's blue eyes widened. “Fuck!” he cried out, his hips stuttering. “Say that again!” the demand was sharp and desperate.

Kylo's hazy eyes tried to lock onto Hux's. “ _Daddy!”_

_Fuck that was hot._

Hux fell forwards, hands landing on either side of Kylo's head, gripping tightly at the halo of hair. He was so close, could feel the coil in his stomach tightening with each thrust. Long fingers slid down and gripped at Kylo, flicking at the lock on the ring. It fell apart and landed to the bed with a dull thud.

Tears dropped from Kylo's brown eyes and slid down his flushed cheeks. His stomach convulsing with the effort not to come. A hand gripped at Hux's shirt, another snaking under it to claw at Hux's back.

A litany of please and moans spilled from Kylo until finally, Hux said it.

“Come for me.”

With a loud shout, Kylo came, come spilling across his stomach and chest. His body started shaking, eyes rolling back into his head and God did he look like a mess.

A beautiful mess.

Hux followed shortly after Kylo, thrusting his way throw his orgasm. Heat flooded inside Kylo, making his moan softly.  Hux collapsed down on top of Kylo, both breathing harshly.

When he finally got his breath back, Hux slowly pulled out and went to the washer to get a wet cloth. He wiped down Kylo, ignoring the soft mumbles as he cleaned the come sliding from his ass and his dick.  


By the time Hux finished cleaning Ren and got himself changed into sleeping clothes, Ren was fast asleep. Long limbs spread across the dark sheets and his chest slowly rising and falling with each breath.

Rolling his eyes ,  Hux climbed into bed with his back towards Kylo and tried to go to sleep. Next time he'll have to remember to kick Kylo out before he had the chance to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to hell...
> 
> This is part of my Practice Makes Perfect series in which I'm fine tuning my writing skills of smut. It is a skill I am somewhat lacking in and any feedback, tips or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! Thank you!
> 
> Come say Hi! pin-apple-ey.tumblr.com


End file.
